


Rivaille, la maledizione del T9 e delle amiche fuori di testa.

by Neflehim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, comica
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neflehim/pseuds/Neflehim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i><b>ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan</b> sta scrivendo...</i>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <i>Va bene, Accesa.</i>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <i>Aletta.*</i>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <i>Ammanetta!**</i>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <i>ASPETTA!!***</i>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
Levi rise leggendo quei messaggi.</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivaille, la maledizione del T9 e delle amiche fuori di testa.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora ... Inizio col dire che è ambientato ai giorni nostri e che Eren e Levi sono fidanzati e vivono assieme. Hanji ed Erwin lavorano assieme a Levi e anche Mike ( Mr. sono il secondo più forte dell'umanità)  
> A Rivaille hanno appena scaricato Whats App sul telefono ma si ritrova con un gran mal di testa quando il T9 di Eren inizia a dare i numeri... ed il mal di testa di Levi si alzerà alle stelle.

**Rivaille, la maledizione del T9 e delle amiche fuori di testa.**   


  
  
  
  
  
Il mal di testa gli attanagliava le tempie.  
Chiuse il portatile poggiando la fronte sul vetro fresco della sua scrivania alla ricerca di un po' di sollievo.  
Quella giornata era stata un vero incubo: Erwin poteva decisamente essere definito un despota tiranno, nonostante fosse il suo braccio destro ed amico d'annata.  
Decise che poteva benissimo prendersi una pausa, così riaccese il telefono, spento per non ricevere distrazioni e scrisse un messaggio usando quella dannata applicazione che il suo ragazzo gli aveva scaricato sul palmare per spendere di meno.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**Oi moccioso che fai?**  


  
Il ragazzo ci mise qualche minuto prima di rispondere ma decisamente non era quello che avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire.  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan**_ _sta scrivendo..._  
  


_Sto scopando la sorella..._  


  
Il suo sopracciglio si alzò ed iniziò a tremare mentre il mal di testa spariva sostituito da una rabbia sorda che presto lo avrebbe portato a compiere un omicidio.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**COSA.CAZZO.STAI.FACENDO?!**  


  
Aspettò che rispondesse mentre il sopracciglio rischiava di staccarsi dalla fronte ed andarsi a fare un giro al supermercato dietro l'angolo.  
  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_..._   
_OH MERDA!_  
_*Sto stendendo la sedia!_  


  
L'altro sopracciglio andò a fare compagnia al suo amico a quella risposta.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**Come prego?** **E perché mai staresti facendo una cosa così stupida?**  


  
Intanto, visto che il mal di testa era sparito ed avendo appurato che il suo ragazzo non si stava accoppiando con nessuna sorella, riaccese il portatile cercando di potare a termine il lavoro entro sera.  
  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_*Sto sincronizzando la spina._

  
E con questo aveva anche appurato anche che Eren avesse gravi problemi psicologici.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


…  


  
  
Quello fu l'unico non commento che gli venne in mente come risposta.  
Passarono diversi minuti prima che il ragazzo rispondesse e per grazia divina era riuscito ad andare avanti di almeno mezza pagine del sua relazione.  
  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  
  


_Manufatto! E' tutta colla del Ti Voglio!_  


  
  
Un sorrisetto spuntò sulle labbra del moro mentre rispondeva – anche se era un po' perplesso per il resto della frase-.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**Manufatto? Ti sei messo a fare l'archeologo ora?**  
**E che centra la colla ?**  
**Comunque lo so che Mi vuoi … Appena arrivo a casa ti faccio vedere io.**  


  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  
  


_Per quanto seriamente **ti voglia anch'io** non era questo che volevo scrivere ma :_  
_*Maledetto! Tutta colpa del T9!_  
_Il cellulare in questi giorni mi sta facendo uscire matto._  


  
  
Impercettibile per qualsiasi altro essere umano,un leggero colore imporporò le guance del grande imprenditore.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**Quindi? Che stai facendo?**  


  
  
Meglio cambiare discorso, si.  
  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  


_  
*Sto..._  


_OH CAZZO, LEOPOLDO!_  


  
Levi fissò accigliato lo schermo del palmare mentre il sopracciglio tornò a sfiorare l'attaccatura del capelli.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**ED ORA CHI DIAMINE E' LEOPOLDO?!**  


  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_Leopoldo?_  
_Leonardo di che stai parlando?_  


  
Solo in quel momento l'uomo si rese conto che probabilmente c'era di nuovo lo zampino del T9 che non permetteva ad Eren di scrivere il suo nome sul telefono.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**Allora, che diavolo sta succedendo a casa?**  


  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_Mi si stanno scollegando i filetti di zuppa!_  
_Stavo sbaciucchiando la spigola ma l'ho lasciata sulla sequoia per maneggiare con te ed ora i filetti di zuppa si stanno scollegando._  


  
Okay, per quanto potesse vantare di un quoziente intellettivo superiore alla media, poteva dire con certezza che il fidanzato poteva competere con codici della NASA.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**Dammi la Traduzione Eren perché sinceramente non ci ho capito nulla.**  


  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_Va bene, Accesa._  
  
_Aletta.*_  
  
_Ammanetta!**_  
  
_ASPETTA!!***_  


  
Levi rise leggendo quei messaggi.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  


**Bravo moccioso ce l'hai fatta!**  


  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_Va' a farti fattucchiera Laura!_  
_Comunque * Stavo sistemando la spesa ma l'ho lasciata sulla sedia per messaggiare con te e mi si stavano scongelando i fiori di zucca._  


  
  
Ora era tutto molto più chiaro!  
A parte il fatto che il telefono del suo ragazzo si rifiutasse categoricamente di azzeccare il suo nome.  
Ora era pure donna.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**Mi dispiace tesoro ma sono piuttosto scettico rispetto alla magia.**  


**E comunque dovresti fare quattro chiacchiere con il tuo cellulare, sto iniziando ad innervosirmi.**  


  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_Mollusco! Sto per fottere questo bastardo di un Telemaco dalla feritoia!_  


  
Una vena iniziò a pulsare sulla tempia del moro che mollò di nuovo il lavoro per concentrarsi sul cellulare.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**CHI CAZZO SAREBBE UN MOLLUSCO,MOCCIOSO?**  
**E CHI DIAVOLO E' ORA TELEMACO?**  
**EREN NON MI STARAI TRADENDO CON UN BASTARDO DAL NOME COSI' RIDICOLO, VERO?!**  
  


  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_NO! CAVOLO LUCIANO CHE HAI CAPRINO?!_  
_STAI CALDO!_  


  
  
Levi alzò un sopracciglio all'ultima frase, sorvolando il fatto che anche stavolta il nome era sbagliato.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**E' inverno Eren, non ho caldo e non lo avrò fino alla prossima estate!**  


**Comunque non ho nessun caprino!**  


  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  


_  
Che hai capito?*_  
_Calmo**_  
_Intendo che stavo per frullare il telefono dalla finestra!_  
_Non conosco nessuno di nome Telemaco se non quello dell'Odissea e non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto fatica ci stia mettendo nello scrivere una lettera alla volta per controllare che vada tutto a posto! -__-''_  


  
  
Il grande imprenditore emise un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo, anche se sapeva bene che il suo giovane e dolce amante non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.  
Non era decisamente il tipo.  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_Uh! Hanno suonato al cestino!_  
_Accetta!_  


  
Rivaille sospirò prendendo in considerazione di regalare al fidanzato un nuovo telefono.  
In realtà stava già cercando su internet ma nessuno di quegli annunci gli assicurava della totale sanità meccanica della correzione automatica.  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan**_ _sta scrivendo..._  
  


_E' Bernie!_  
_Devo scendere..._  
_Ci sentiamo più tardi!_  
_Ti amo._  


  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan**_ _ultimo accesso alle 17:45._  
  
  
Si ritrovò così a fissare un po' scioccato il display in cui solo gli ultimi messaggi sembravano essere normali e lasciandolo con una bella domanda esistenziale:  
  


CHI ERA BERNIE?!  


  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
  


**20:00**  


  
Alla fine l'aveva presa con filosofia e maturità, del tutto deciso a chiedere spiegazioni una volta tornato a casa e si era dedicato completamente a quella dannata relazione che era diventata il suo incubo personale.  
Improvvisamente il telefono – che si era dimenticato di spegnere- vibrò attirando la sua attenzione.  
C'era una notifica inquietante di quella dannata applicazione che era del tutto convinto di ignorare se non fosse che subito dopo arrivò un altro messaggio che non poteva ancora visualizzare attirando così la sua curiosità.  
Con mano tremante sfiorò l'icona della notifica e subito dopo rischiò di buttare il telefono dalla grande vetrata davanti a lui.  
Lo sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto cedere.  
  
_**MadDoctor**_ _ti ha aggiunto/a al gruppo :_ **MaQuantoAmiamoLaVitaPrivataDiLeviAckerman?**  
  
_**MadDoctor**_ _ha aggiunto/a_ _ **ErwinCommander**_ _al gruppo_ _ **.**_  
  
_**MadDoctor**_ _ha aggiunto/a_ _ **MikeTheSecondBestUmanity**_ _al gruppo._  
  
  
**MadDoctor** _sta scrivendo_ …  
  


_Levi amore della casa ho bisogno di un favore!_  


  
_**ErwinCommander** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_Potrei sapere perché sono stato aggiunto ?_  


  
_**MikeTheSecondBestUmanity** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_Vorrei saperlo anch'io se possibile..._  


  
  
Rivaille resistette alla voglia di uscire dall'ufficio e strangolare quella che involontariamente aveva scelto come migliore amica, già prevedendo il ritorno del suo mal di testa.  
Cercò inutilmente di scappare.  
  
_Hai abbandonato il gruppo:_ **MaQuantoAmiamoLaVitaPrivataDiLeviAckerman?**  
  
_**MadDoctor**_ _ti ha aggiunto/a al gruppo :_ **MaQuantoAmiamoLaVitaPrivataDiLeviAckerman?**  
  
Ci riprovò. Giusto per provare la brezza di star andando contro al suo destino ormai già scritto.  
Fin da piccolo era sempre stato piuttosto ribelle.  
  
_Hai abbandonato il gruppo:_ **MaQuantoAmiamoLaVitaPrivataDiLeviAckerman?**  
  
Ovviamente non servì a molto.  
_**  
MadDoctor**_ _ti ha aggiunto/a al gruppo :_ **MaQuantoAmiamoLaVitaPrivataDiLeviAckerman?**  
  
Alla fine rinunciò.  
  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**Quattrocchi del cazzo che vuoi?**  


  
Poteva anche essere amica sua ma non sia mai che Levi Ackerman trattasse bene i suoi amici.  
Più e più volte il suo carattere aveva fatto scappare gente che aveva cercato di avvicinarglisi e solo in pochi erano riusciti a scalfire quella corazza di ferro in cui si era rinchiuso.  
In quel momento si chiese se in realtà non fosse stato un male.  
  
_**MadDoctor**_ _sta scrivendo..._  
  


_Ti amo anche io tesoro... comunque voglio un figlio._  


  
  
Doveva decisamente aver letto male.  
Si perché nel momento in cui era arrivato all'ultima parola, davanti ai suoi occhi aveva chiaramente visto una balla di fieno attraversare il Far West per poi essere sostituita dalla fine del mondo al solo pensiero di un essere simile all'aliena che aveva il nome di Hanji Zoe.  
  
_**MikeTheSecondBestUmanity** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_**???!!!!!** _  


  
_**ErwinCommander** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_**???!!!!!** _  


  
  
Quando volevano Mike ed Erwin erano piuttosto sincronizzati.  
Rivaille poggiò il cellulare sulla scrivania si massaggiò le tempie perché sicuramente quello doveva essere un sogno e questo avrebbe anche spiegato la strana conversazione avuta con Eren un paio d'ore prima.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**E' uno scherzo ?**  


  
  
_**MadDoctor**_ _sta scrivendo..._  


_No._  


  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**E da me che vuoi?**  


  
Non poteva dire sul serio.  
Non poteva davvero chiedergli un figlio e non sapere già la risposta dopo che era stata lei stessa a farlo mettere con Eren.  
  
_**MadDoctor**_ _sta scrivendo..._  
  
  


_Volevo chiederti il permesso di andare a letto con Occhioni Belli._  


  
  
Levi rimase un attimo paralizzato e rilesse come minimo tre volte il messaggio che era anche peggio di quello che si aspettava.  
Anche solo pensare quei due nello stesso letto … gli mandò il sangue al cervello.  
Cercò comunque di controllarsi perché c'era ancora la possibilità che fosse tutto uno scherzo a spese della sua sanità mentale.  
Decise di accertarsene.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**Questo deve essere uno scherzo.**  


  
  
_**MadDoctor**_ _sta scrivendo..._  
  


_Oh no no...ho anche chiesto alla tua dolce metà che mi ha detto di chiederlo prima a te._  


_Pensa che figlio carino che uscirà fuori : intelligentissimo e con gli occhioni verdi e..._  


  
  
Il sopracciglio del grande imprenditore tornò a far visita all'attaccatura dei capelli mentre riapriva la conversazione con il fidanzato cercando d ignorare completamente il blaterare di quella donna che sarebbe stata la sua rovina.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**Hai sul serio accettato di andare a letto con Hanji per farle avere un figlio?!**  


  
  
Passarono parecchi minuti prima che comparisse sul display la scritta:  
  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan**_ _sta scrivendo..._  
  
  


_COME SCUSA?!_  


  
  
Sapeva che qualcosa non quadrava in tutta quella storia.  
  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  
  


**Hanji mi ha chiesto il permesso di portarti a letto con lei e che gli hai detto tu di farlo.**  


  
  
  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan**_ _sta scrivendo..._  
  
  


…  


  
  
  
  
Quella non era una risposta molto esauriente in effetti ma aspettò che continuasse per capire meglio.  
  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan**_ _sta scrivendo..._  
  
  


_Potrei averlo fatto._  


  
  
Levi fissò per qualche secondo lo schermo perplesso.  
“ Potrei?”  
  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  
  


**Non ne sei sicuro?**  


  
  
  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan**_ _sta scrivendo..._  
  
  


_Il fatto è che mi ha chiamato una mezz'ora fa ed ha attaccato a parlare di un documentario sull'accoppiamento …._  


_Ho provato a dirle che mi si stava bruciando la lasagna ma.... la conosci._  


  
  
Poteva benissimo immaginarsi la scena del suo fidanzato al telefono mentre cercava di scappare dal discorso senza senso di quella pazza scatenata che probabilmente era un aliena, in quanto riusciva a parlare per ore senza tirare fiato.  
  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  


**Quindi?**  


  
  
**_ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan_** _sta scrivendo..._  
  
  


_Quindi sapendo che ce ne aveva almeno per una mezz'ora ho lasciato il telefono sul tavolo e sono andato a tirare fuori la lasagna dal forno._  


_Quando sono tornato mi ha chiesto se ero d'accordo ad una qualche domanda che non avevo ascoltato._  


  
  
Ora capiva molte cose.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**E gli hai detto di chiedere prima a me giusto?**  


  
**_ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan_** _sta scrivendo..._  
  


_Esatto._  
… _._  
_Levi non dovrò fornicare con Hanji vero?_  


  
  
Ed ecco che il suo piccolo moccioso entrava nel panico a causa di quella matta della sua migliore amica.  
  
_Hai 2 nuovi messaggi da **IloveMyBrotherButhedoesn'tknow.**_  
  
Rivaille sospirò **: _non bastavano i problemi che già aveva ?_**  
Decise di visualizzarli o ci sarebbero state ripercussioni, del tipo di ritrovarsela a cena per una settimana solo per vendetta.  
  
_**IloveMyBrotherButhedoesn'tknow** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_Hei !_  
_tu nano!_  


  
Una piccola vena iniziò a pulsaresulla sua tempia, perché non c'era possibilità di andare d'accordo con la sorella di Eren.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  
****

**Che vuoi?**  
  


  
_**IloveMyBrotherButhedosn'tknow** sta scrivendo..._  
  
  


_Eren sta cercando di appendere un quadro, rischia di darsi il martello su un dito vallo a fermare._  


  
  
Rivaille si ritrovò a fissare di nuovo perplesso il display.  
Non lo aveva lasciato a mangiare una lasagna?  
E poi ora che ricordava, Mikasa non era a Londra?  
Come faceva a sapere cosa stava facendo il fratello?  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**E tu che ne sai?**  


  
  
_**IloveMyBrotherButhedosn'tknow** sta scrivendo..._  
  
  


_Ho messo delle telecamere nel salotto._  


  
  
Lo aveva scritto come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo e non denunciabile.  
Si massaggiò le tempie perché ricordava perfettamente cosa gli aveva detto Eren quando aveva accettato di fidanzarsi con lui.  
  
“ _Jeager mettiti con me.”_  
“ _Sicuro?”_  
_Ricordava perfettamente di essere rimasto perplesso a quella domanda._  
“ _Si”_  
“ _A tuo rischio e pericolo allora.”_  
  
Circa la settimana dopo aveva compreso appieno le parole del ragazzo quando Mikasa aveva cercato di avvelenargli il cibo di nascosto.  
“ _Non uccidere la sorella del tuo ragazzo Rivaille...”_ s'intimò respirando profondamente.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**_Quale_ quadro ?**  


  
  
_**IloveMyBrotherButhedosn'tknow** sta scrivendo..._  
  
  


_Mmm... ora vedo._  


  
  
La cosa iniziava a diventare inquietante.  
  
  
_**IloveMyBrotherButhedosn'tknow** sta scrivendo..._  
  
  


_Non lo so ma ora sta passando lo straccio per terra.... che é successo?_  


  
  
Cavolo il moccioso era davvero nel panico se stava pulendo per terra.  
Eren poteva decisamente essere descritto come l'essere più disordinato sulla faccia della terra.  
Rivaille invece poteva benissimo essere il figlio di Mastrolindo e in molti continuavano a chiedersi come mai il sopracitato figlio di Mastrolindo non fosse stato rinchiuso in un manicomio.  
Ma soprattutto come quei due riuscissero ad andare così facilmente d'amore e d'accordo visto i caratteri opposti.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**Hanji gli ha chiesto di fare un figlio con lei.**  


  
  
Lo aveva detto con la stessa semplicità con cui lei aveva affermato di aver tappezzato il salone di telecamere nascoste.  
_  
Hai 1 nuovo messaggio da **E** **renAssToSaveIsMyJob** ._  
  
Decise che _non era il caso_ di sentire tutte le imprecazioni e gli insulti che Mikasa probabilmente gli stava rifilando nella chat e di aprire con un sospiro quella del migliore amico del fidanzato, giusto per avere l'illusione di una conversazione normale.  
  
**E** **renAssToSaveIsMyJob** _sta_ _scrivendo_...  
  


_ Levi-san... si sentono dei rumori strani dal vostro appartamento. _  


  
  
Rivaille fissò un attimo il messaggio prim ìa di ricordarsi che Armin abitava esattamente al piano di sotto del loro.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


** Eren sta facendo le pulizie. **  


  
  
La risposta del ragazzo non si fece attendere.  
  
**E** **renAssToSaveIsMyJob** _sta_ _scrivendo_...  
  


_ Che é successo? _  


  
Sorrise l'uomo .  
Decisamente la natura disordinata del fidanzato era ben nota all'unico amico sano di mente.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


** E' una lunga storia... **  


  
  
**ErenAssToSaveIsMyJob** _sta_ _scrivendo_...  
  
  


_ Pare che Eren ci metterà un bel po' prima di aprirmi la porta quindi... direi che ho tempo. _  


  
  
Sospirò sfregandosi gli occhi con una mano.  
Quella giornata stava risultando più stressante delle altre e non vedeva veramente l'ora di tornare a casa, ma in quel momento non gli pareva proprio la cosa migliore da fare.  
Eren con in mano uno spazzolone poteva decisamente essere pericoloso. Sopratutto in un momento di panico come quello.  
In quello stesso minuto un messaggio del suo ragazzo gli arrivò da quella maledetta applicazione.  
  
**_ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan_** _sta scrivendo..._  
  


_ Ho bisogno di un coniglio... _   


  
Rivaille si poggiò due dita sulle tempie sospirando.  
A quanto pare il telefono di Eren aveva iniziato di nuovo a dare i numeri, o almeno lo sperava, perché in caso contrario il suo fidanzato era uscito fuori di testa e non era propriamente un opzione a cui voleva pensare.  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_ Un convoglio* _  
_ Un cipiglio** _  
_ Dannazione! _  


  
Stavolta Levi prese un bel respiro, in parte sollevato che la sanità mentale di Eren fosse ancora abbastanza preservata.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


**Hai bisogno di un consiglio?**   


  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  
  


_ Di due in reality... 1. Posso cambiare cellulare? _  


  
  
E glielo chiedeva pure?   
A causa di quel maledetto coso il carattere era quasi diventato bipolare in poche ore.  
Riaprì la pagina di internet inerente all'elettronica e comprò quello più costoso ma che gli sembrava dare meno priblemi possibili.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


** Si, te ne ho già comprato uno. **  
** Il secondo qual'é? **  
  


  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_ Come mi libero di questa stretta con Hanji? _  


  
  
  
Rivaille alzò il suo benedetto sopracciglio aspettandola traduzione anche se aveva era abbastanza certo di cosa volesse dire.  
  
_**ErenI'mTheBeautifulTitan** sta scrivendo..._  
  


_ Strega*  _  
_ Stiva** _  
_ Stress*** _  
_ Stendino**** _  
_ Stendino?! Sul serio telefono?! _  


  
  
Ora Rivaille poteva dire di star apertamente ridendo e se qualcuno fosse entrato in quel momento si sarebbe rovinato l'immagine di bel tenebroso e impassibile Capo.  
  
_Stai scrivendo..._  
  


** Ok moccioso credo di aver capito.  **  
** Ci penso io non farti venire un esaurimento. **  


  
  
Riprese la chat di quell'orrendo gruppo e appena entrò Hanji riprese l'attacco.  
  


_ **MadDoctor** sta scrivendo... _  


  


_ Allora Bellezza! Me lo fai sfornare questo pupo? _  


  
  
E fu così che la candida fronte di Rivaille tornò a sbattere contro il vetro ghiacciato della scrivania, meditando su come uscire da quella situazione senza uccidere nessuno e senza provare istinti suicidi.  
  
  
  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok non ho la minima idea da dove é uscita questa roba....  
> Fatemi comunque sapere se vi é minimamente piaciuta!


End file.
